My Version of shugo chara
by ZoeGraceW
Summary: Most of the Characters are mine but its about two girls that are in a ton of love triangles but already have their hearts set on the guy of their dreams. so plz read its my first story and its good too. thx!
1. Chapter 1

My Second Version Of Shugo Chara!

The names of the characters are mine like Cherry and Nicole but not the names from the real Shugo Chara like Kiseki and Daichi. please note and don't go all grammer Hitler on me

Characters:

Zoe- this is mostly her point of view

Zara- Zoe's Bff

Chase- One of the Guardians and the 1st most popular guy at the school

Chris- Also part of the Guardians and the 3rd most popular guy

Dustin- The 2nd most popular guy and the enemy of the Guardians though he hangs around Chase and Chris only cause they are popular too

Alex- Part of the Guardians and the 4th most popular guy

David- Zoe's real Brother and Zara's and Zack's Adopted brother also a big Couch Potato

Zack- Zara's real brother and Zoe's and David's Adopted brother both him and Zara were adopted by Amy and Rory

Rory- Zoe and David's real dad and Zack and Zara's Adopted dad

Amy- Zoe and David's real mom and Zack and Zara's Adopted mom and she is an awesome mom

Jasmine- The 3rd popular girl in the school she is kinda like Dustin she hangs around Zara and Zoe just because they are popular

Emerald- She is also in the Guardians but you would think that she is in like 4th grade instead of 6th grade and she acts like she is 2 years old

Riley- She is part of the guardians and is very short about 4"3' and doesn't laugh unless the joke is timed right and funny and she won't smile unless that happens too

Zoe's POV

"I'm serious Zara I really think she is crazy I mean Riley won't laugh unless it's timed right." I said to my Black haired friend, she was dressed like me but the armband was a black color instead of a red and she had her black hair in a little foxtail while my white hair was in two messy buns, but no one could tell I was hiding something behind them.

Our school uniforms were a black jacket over a white shirt and a red tie, the skirt was a red plaid. We were both carrying our strap-on bags over our shoulders but her straps over the front were black and the decorations were a shell, a feather pen, and a paint brush, while my bag was red and had the four suits of the cards and a trouble clef sign. Zara and I both had leg warmers on hers wand a black plaid and mine a red plaid both our shoes were a black strap on shoe. Right after I finished my little gossip the three most popular guys came over to us on our way to the school grounds and the blonde boy who I though I remembered from somewhere asked "Hey are you two the 'cool and spicy girls' Zoe and Zara?" I answered back "Why yes, yes we are." The blonde was wearing the same top and tie but the bottoms where a blue and they were shorts, he was also wearing a blue cape over his shoulders, the brown haired boy to his right was wearing the same thing but with a green tie. The boy to his left was in one of the schools special uniforms, a black T-shirt with a black jacket over it and long black pants he had black hair and looked like he was in the 8th grade but he was in the 7th grade like me and Zara. Then it hit me they boy with blonde hair was in the Guardians he was the kings chair, Chase, and the boy with brown hair was Jacks chair Chris. The Guardians is like a student council, they also get special privileges, and so far there is 4 chairs, King, Queen, Jack and Ace. The boy with black hair was Dustin the playboy, though he looked kinda like a cat to me, a big black cat. Then Chase asked "Do you mind if we walk with you two?" I thought about it and said "Sure, but if one of you is a perv back off, I'm stronger than I look seriously." Zara thought about the perv thing to and said "same here"

Zara's POV

When we entered the school grounds everyone was looking in our direction, then one of the girls spoke up "hey Zara are you dating Chris by any chance?" then I heard another one say to Zoe "are you dating Chase or Dustin? I wana know!" We soon walked to the back of the school and when we got there I said "that was a close one, I can't believe that everyone was in to that, even all the guys!"

Zoe's POV

I heard Dustin say "Umm that was interesting I wonder if Zoe is a good match for me."

I slapped him, hard, then I walked away and said "come on Zara lets get away from this perv." I then heard her say "um ok, wait up Zoe!" After about 30 seconds I hear some footsteps behind, it sounded like two people running after us then I hear a voice, "Zoe, Zara wait up!" It was Chase, I look behind us and said in a nice voice "hi!" The two boys gave ne a look then I answered back said "Truly I just wanted to get away from Dustin he gave me the creeps and plus he is the school's famous playboy." Then I hear another voice witch came from behind me and it wasn't Chris, "So I'm a playboy and a perv to you?" It was Dustin, I didn't freak out, on the outside at least, when he hugged me from behind even before I could turn around and grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes. I stared at him and before you knew it he was on the ground cupping his Pride, "Opps, that was on accident." I said sarcastically then I added, "And don't mess with me from now on I can do much more than that." I then motioned to the others to come on and before he could even get up we were in our class rooms. The next few hours went on and school was over we walked with Chase and Chris, when Zara and I got to our street we departed from the boys, went we got inside our house my father had a worried look on his face and ran over to us and almost squeezed us till we died then I asked, "what's wrong?" he answered "I'm so happy your ok!" "Why?" Zara asked, "Because I thought I smelt boys with you!" I responded, "Oh those were just some boys from school dad its nothing to worry about, and they are totally not our type, so don't worry." Then he said sternly "I hope so." We backed off and went in to our rooms got changed and had dinner then went back to our rooms. When we got into our rooms we turned on our TVs just to see a weird woman yelling "Everyone in this world has a guardian angel!" then I said, "Hmmmf that's dumb" then I heard her say, "Those who call them dumb will die!" then I think 'its like she is talking to me' "that's cause I am talking to you!" Then I freak out and turn off the TV then I go outside on too my balcony and I wish to be my would be self then I fall asleep after I flop into my bed.

Zara's POV

So I wake up in the morning to find three eggs in my bed, one of the eggs had a feather pen writing on a piece of paper, another had a paint brush and the third had a shell on it. Then Zoe all of a sudden comes running in with three eggs in her hand it looks like she had a mini of herself floating next to her too, it even had little ears! She comes in panting and then says when she sees my eggs, "oh you have some too?" I answered back "yeah, why?" Her eggs were the three suits of cards the first a pink egg with a heart on it, the second, a blue egg with a spade on it, and he third egg was green and had a clover on it. Her mini self had white hair like her and was wearing a white shirt with long-sleeves and a black vest over it along with black shorts and shoes like the ones we wear to school. "Oh I was just wondering if you had these things at all." Zoe answered, "oh well then ok" I said back to her and she exited my room and got ready for school, as did I.

Zoe's POV

When I went and got ready Cherry told me what she was and what the eggs were and then I headed for school before Zara witch was usual for us, I usually meet her at the corner and she would come within a few minutes. Zara came and we saw Chase, Chris and the perv, that's my new nickname for him, we went over and said, "Hi Chase, Chris and the perv." I started laughing and everyone but Dustin joined me and he stood there like 'what just happened.' "Dude you were burned by a girl, man that must suck!" Chris told him as he laughed, then Dustin noticed my Shugo Chara and said, "hey you have a shugo chara too?" he said as he pointed to cherry. "Umm yeah why, are you all possessed too?" I responded, we all laughed but cherry stood there mad at me for saying that but I reassured her I was joking. Then the boy's shugo chara came out and introduced themselves, "I am Kiseki, Chase's chara, and I'm happy to have new commoners to command." Then "Sup I'm Daichi, Chris's chara." And lastly "Yo, I'm Yoru, Dustin's chara-nya. And who are you beautiful girly." Cherry responded, "Who are you calling 'beautiful'?! And just so you know I'm a dog, stupid cat."

"Oh just like your bearer, cool and spicy, I like that even if you are a dog, your still beautiful."

"Oh shut up you thieving cat, she is beautiful but still she is not to be flirted with." Kiseki said in defense of cherry. Cherry blushed and said, "I don't need your help to protect me I do have powers on my own." In response he said, "Oh that's cool but still you are a girl and plus he is already my rival so we should team up on him."

"Oh sounds good to me." I then said to cherry "you better not go and flirt with any other guys you already know that two are trying to hit on you."

"I know that." Then we walked off to school and then writing class came, Zara was writing like usual but she had a big smile on her face when she started I wondered what she was writing about.

Zara's POV

I started writing about how I got my eggs and from my bag I felt one of the eggs move, then I heard a voice in my head, "Well you have so many idea's why not put them altogether on one piece of paper! Character Change!" my hand started moving on its own but it was making the stories from inside my head and putting them on paper then I asked to use the restroom, and I ran out of the classroom and got somewhere safe and out came one of my eggs it was the one with the feather pen on it, it started floating and then it cracked open to revel a small person who had long black hair that was in a high ponytail and was wearing a dark blue short sleeved button up shirt and black pants she had the same shoes as Cherry, and she was carrying a notepad and a pen with her. She then said to me "I'm Nicole, your shugo chara." I stood there for about 3 seconds then went back to class.

Zoe's POV

So when Zara walked back into class I was stunned to see a chara with her. She sat down and looked puzzled then I said to her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do I look weird at all?"

"No I was just worried that's all."

"Oh, alright, I'm fine just so you know maybe a little shocked." Class ended seconds later and we went to the guardians school wide meeting and I then I realized that I liked Chase but I couldn't come out and say it. Then I heard a voice, "just say it, Character change!" Before I knew what was happening I ran out of the auditorium with Zara following me then I realized I had been dumped by Chase and I ran faster and Zara stopped running after me because she got to tired. Just as I said "I wish I could just crawl in a hole and hide" I fell in a deep hole and I couldn't get out then I heard Zara's voice looks like she caught up to me. She soon fell in the hole with me and we were stuck. All of a sudden another chara comes out of my egg, she was wearing a pink cheerleader's outfit and had pink pom-poms in her hands and a pink visor with a heart on the side of it, and had pink tennis shoes. "I'm Ran!" I sat there with Zara shocked, Then Ran said to me, "come on lets character change! Zara hold on to Zoe, tight. Hop, Step, Jump!" We went flying in to the sky, and landed on top of a building that people were still making but it was their day off so it was empty except for us, Then I heard a voice from behind me, I was clutching a pole and Zara was on the same one as me also holding it tight, "so you're the two people I smelt the eggs from. Pfft I wish it was someone else, well then, hand them over, or I'll take them by force."

"What are you talking about?" Zara asked,

"I mean the eggs, now give them to me."

"Why should we." I stated, and then he came over and grabbed mine from my bag and Zara's from her bag. Then I saw Yoru with two locks in his hands, but before I knew it I was falling with Zara next to me and our eggs in hand and locks flying towards us, then when we just slightly touched them we character transformed. My character transformation was with Cherry and I had a white long sleeved button up shirt on under a black vest and black short-shorts on and black strap on shoes and my hair was let down and showed my ears, and I had a violin in hand with a bow too. Then Zara's transformation was with Nicole, She had a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt with dark blue pants on and her hair had a high foxtail, and she was holding a giant pen in her hands. Zara had written the word 'fly' in midair and started flying on her pen like a broomstick, and I played a song called 'Flying High' and was sitting on a big music note in the air. Then we both shouted the name of our transformations with the echo of our chara's voice mine was "Character Transformation: Music Secret" and Zara's was "Character Transformation: Writing Secret" then Chase and Chris come running to where the light was and saw us character transform both blushed when they saw us. Zara and I were high in the sky and then I noticed how high we were "umm Zara look down," she looked down and saw then we both freaked out and the transformations were undone and we were falling, then the wind stopped and I felt hands around me, holding me bridal style then I open my eyes and see Chase and Chris, I was in Chase's hands and Zara in Chris's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

My Second Version Of Shugo Chara!

The names of the characters are mine like Cherry and Nicole but not the names from the real Shugo Chara like Kiseki and Daichi. please note and don't go all grammer Hitler on me

Characters:

Zoe- this is mostly her point of view

Zara- Zoe's Bff

Chase- One of the Guardians and the 1st most popular guy at the school

Chris- Also part of the Guardians and the 3rd most popular guy

Dustin- The 2nd most popular guy and the enemy of the Guardians though he hangs around Chase and Chris only cause they are popular too

Alex- Part of the Guardians and the 4th most popular guy

David- Zoe's real Brother and Zara's and Zack's Adopted brother also a big Couch Potato

Zack- Zara's real brother and Zoe's and David's Adopted brother both him and Zara were adopted by Amy and Rory

Rory- Zoe and David's real dad and Zack and Zara's Adopted dad

Amy- Zoe and David's real mom and Zack and Zara's Adopted mom and she is an awesome mom

Jasmine- The 3rd popular girl in the school she is kinda like Dustin she hangs around Zara and Zoe just because they are popular

Emerald- She is also in the Guardians but you would think that she is in like 4th grade instead of 6th grade and she acts like she is 2 years old

Riley- She is part of the guardians and is very short about 4"3' and doesn't laugh unless the joke is timed right and funny and she won't smile unless that happens too

Zoe's POV

"I'm serious Zara I really think she is crazy I mean Riley won't laugh unless it's timed right." I said to my Black haired friend, she was dressed like me but the armband was a black color instead of a red and she had her black hair in a little foxtail while my white hair was in two messy buns, but no one could tell I was hiding something behind them.

Our school uniforms were a black jacket over a white shirt and a red tie, the skirt was a red plaid. We were both carrying our strap-on bags over our shoulders but her straps over the front were black and the decorations were a shell, a feather pen, and a paint brush, while my bag was red and had the four suits of the cards and a trouble clef sign. Zara and I both had leg warmers on hers wand a black plaid and mine a red plaid both our shoes were a black strap on shoe. Right after I finished my little gossip the three most popular guys came over to us on our way to the school grounds and the blonde boy who I though I remembered from somewhere asked "Hey are you two the 'cool and spicy girls' Zoe and Zara?" I answered back "Why yes, yes we are." The blonde was wearing the same top and tie but the bottoms where a blue and they were shorts, he was also wearing a blue cape over his shoulders, the brown haired boy to his right was wearing the same thing but with a green tie. The boy to his left was in one of the schools special uniforms, a black T-shirt with a black jacket over it and long black pants he had black hair and looked like he was in the 8th grade but he was in the 7th grade like me and Zara. Then it hit me they boy with blonde hair was in the Guardians he was the kings chair, Chase, and the boy with brown hair was Jacks chair Chris. The Guardians is like a student council, they also get special privileges, and so far there is 4 chairs, King, Queen, Jack and Ace. The boy with black hair was Dustin the playboy, though he looked kinda like a cat to me, a big black cat. Then Chase asked "Do you mind if we walk with you two?" I thought about it and said "Sure, but if one of you is a perv back off, I'm stronger than I look seriously." Zara thought about the perv thing to and said "same here"

Zara's POV

When we entered the school grounds everyone was looking in our direction, then one of the girls spoke up "hey Zara are you dating Chris by any chance?" then I heard another one say to Zoe "are you dating Chase or Dustin? I wana know!" We soon walked to the back of the school and when we got there I said "that was a close one, I can't believe that everyone was in to that, even all the guys!"

Zoe's POV

I heard Dustin say "Umm that was interesting I wonder if Zoe is a good match for me."

I slapped him, hard, then I walked away and said "come on Zara lets get away from this perv." I then heard her say "um ok, wait up Zoe!" After about 30 seconds I hear some footsteps behind, it sounded like two people running after us then I hear a voice, "Zoe, Zara wait up!" It was Chase, I look behind us and said in a nice voice "hi!" The two boys gave ne a look then I answered back said "Truly I just wanted to get away from Dustin he gave me the creeps and plus he is the school's famous playboy." Then I hear another voice witch came from behind me and it wasn't Chris, "So I'm a playboy and a perv to you?" It was Dustin, I didn't freak out, on the outside at least, when he hugged me from behind even before I could turn around and grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes. I stared at him and before you knew it he was on the ground cupping his Pride, "Opps, that was on accident." I said sarcastically then I added, "And don't mess with me from now on I can do much more than that." I then motioned to the others to come on and before he could even get up we were in our class rooms. The next few hours went on and school was over we walked with Chase and Chris, when Zara and I got to our street we departed from the boys, went we got inside our house my father had a worried look on his face and ran over to us and almost squeezed us till we died then I asked, "what's wrong?" he answered "I'm so happy your ok!" "Why?" Zara asked, "Because I thought I smelt boys with you!" I responded, "Oh those were just some boys from school dad its nothing to worry about, and they are totally not our type, so don't worry." Then he said sternly "I hope so." We backed off and went in to our rooms got changed and had dinner then went back to our rooms. When we got into our rooms we turned on our TVs just to see a weird woman yelling "Everyone in this world has a guardian angel!" then I said, "Hmmmf that's dumb" then I heard her say, "Those who call them dumb will die!" then I think 'its like she is talking to me' "that's cause I am talking to you!" Then I freak out and turn off the TV then I go outside on too my balcony and I wish to be my would be self then I fall asleep after I flop into my bed.

Zara's POV

So I wake up in the morning to find three eggs in my bed, one of the eggs had a feather pen writing on a piece of paper, another had a paint brush and the third had a shell on it. Then Zoe all of a sudden comes running in with three eggs in her hand it looks like she had a mini of herself floating next to her too, it even had little ears! She comes in panting and then says when she sees my eggs, "oh you have some too?" I answered back "yeah, why?" Her eggs were the three suits of cards the first a pink egg with a heart on it, the second, a blue egg with a spade on it, and he third egg was green and had a clover on it. Her mini self had white hair like her and was wearing a white shirt with long-sleeves and a black vest over it along with black shorts and shoes like the ones we wear to school. "Oh I was just wondering if you had these things at all." Zoe answered, "oh well then ok" I said back to her and she exited my room and got ready for school, as did I.

Zoe's POV

When I went and got ready Cherry told me what she was and what the eggs were and then I headed for school before Zara witch was usual for us, I usually meet her at the corner and she would come within a few minutes. Zara came and we saw Chase, Chris and the perv, that's my new nickname for him, we went over and said, "Hi Chase, Chris and the perv." I started laughing and everyone but Dustin joined me and he stood there like 'what just happened.' "Dude you were burned by a girl, man that must suck!" Chris told him as he laughed, then Dustin noticed my Shugo Chara and said, "hey you have a shugo chara too?" he said as he pointed to cherry. "Umm yeah why, are you all possessed too?" I responded, we all laughed but cherry stood there mad at me for saying that but I reassured her I was joking. Then the boy's shugo chara came out and introduced themselves, "I am Kiseki, Chase's chara, and I'm happy to have new commoners to command." Then "Sup I'm Daichi, Chris's chara." And lastly "Yo, I'm Yoru, Dustin's chara-nya. And who are you beautiful girly." Cherry responded, "Who are you calling 'beautiful'?! And just so you know I'm a dog, stupid cat."

"Oh just like your bearer, cool and spicy, I like that even if you are a dog, your still beautiful."

"Oh shut up you thieving cat, she is beautiful but still she is not to be flirted with." Kiseki said in defense of cherry. Cherry blushed and said, "I don't need your help to protect me I do have powers on my own." In response he said, "Oh that's cool but still you are a girl and plus he is already my rival so we should team up on him."

"Oh sounds good to me." I then said to cherry "you better not go and flirt with any other guys you already know that two are trying to hit on you."

"I know that." Then we walked off to school and then writing class came, Zara was writing like usual but she had a big smile on her face when she started I wondered what she was writing about.

Zara's POV

I started writing about how I got my eggs and from my bag I felt one of the eggs move, then I heard a voice in my head, "Well you have so many idea's why not put them altogether on one piece of paper! Character Change!" my hand started moving on its own but it was making the stories from inside my head and putting them on paper then I asked to use the restroom, and I ran out of the classroom and got somewhere safe and out came one of my eggs it was the one with the feather pen on it, it started floating and then it cracked open to revel a small person who had long black hair that was in a high ponytail and was wearing a dark blue short sleeved button up shirt and black pants she had the same shoes as Cherry, and she was carrying a notepad and a pen with her. She then said to me "I'm Nicole, your shugo chara." I stood there for about 3 seconds then went back to class.

Zoe's POV

So when Zara walked back into class I was stunned to see a chara with her. She sat down and looked puzzled then I said to her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do I look weird at all?"

"No I was just worried that's all."

"Oh, alright, I'm fine just so you know maybe a little shocked." Class ended seconds later and we went to the guardians school wide meeting and I then I realized that I liked Chase but I couldn't come out and say it. Then I heard a voice, "just say it, Character change!" Before I knew what was happening I ran out of the auditorium with Zara following me then I realized I had been dumped by Chase and I ran faster and Zara stopped running after me because she got to tired. Just as I said "I wish I could just crawl in a hole and hide" I fell in a deep hole and I couldn't get out then I heard Zara's voice looks like she caught up to me. She soon fell in the hole with me and we were stuck. All of a sudden another chara comes out of my egg, she was wearing a pink cheerleader's outfit and had pink pom-poms in her hands and a pink visor with a heart on the side of it, and had pink tennis shoes. "I'm Ran!" I sat there with Zara shocked, Then Ran said to me, "come on lets character change! Zara hold on to Zoe, tight. Hop, Step, Jump!" We went flying in to the sky, and landed on top of a building that people were still making but it was their day off so it was empty except for us, Then I heard a voice from behind me, I was clutching a pole and Zara was on the same one as me also holding it tight, "so you're the two people I smelt the eggs from. Pfft I wish it was someone else, well then, hand them over, or I'll take them by force."

"What are you talking about?" Zara asked,

"I mean the eggs, now give them to me."

"Why should we." I stated, and then he came over and grabbed mine from my bag and Zara's from her bag. Then I saw Yoru with two locks in his hands, but before I knew it I was falling with Zara next to me and our eggs in hand and locks flying towards us, then when we just slightly touched them we character transformed. My character transformation was with Cherry and I had a white long sleeved button up shirt on under a black vest and black short-shorts on and black strap on shoes and my hair was let down and showed my ears, and I had a violin in hand with a bow too. Then Zara's transformation was with Nicole, She had a dark blue button up short sleeved shirt with dark blue pants on and her hair had a high foxtail, and she was holding a giant pen in her hands. Zara had written the word 'fly' in midair and started flying on her pen like a broomstick, and I played a song called 'Flying High' and was sitting on a big music note in the air. Then we both shouted the name of our transformations with the echo of our chara's voice mine was "Character Transformation: Music Secret" and Zara's was "Character Transformation: Writing Secret" then Chase and Chris come running to where the light was and saw us character transform both blushed when they saw us. Zara and I were high in the sky and then I noticed how high we were "umm Zara look down," she looked down and saw then we both freaked out and the transformations were undone and we were falling, then the wind stopped and I felt hands around me, holding me bridal style then I open my eyes and see Chase and Chris, I was in Chase's hands and Zara in Chris's hands.


End file.
